


Eros is Shooting His Arrows

by Chizu5645



Series: Cardverse Prumano [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Cardverse, Does this even have a plot, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Tomorrow is Saint Valentín's Festival and most of the Heartian Royal Guard is at home to rest up before the celebration. ... Well, except one lonely guard and a Joker.Technically not related to "Midnight".





	Eros is Shooting His Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know, it's weird that I struggle creating story ideas, but when it comes to Cardverse Prumano and Valentine's Day, poof! Instant oneshot! What the heck!

“Hey, Lovi.”

Lovino pointedly ignored the Joker, instead focusing on the spear he was polishing.

“ _Lovi_. Don’t _ignore_ me.”

Lovino rubbed at a stubborn spot on the spearhead.

Gilbert blew out a frustrated breath. “God, you’re such a bore.”

Lovino didn’t flinch when Gilbert climbed through the barracks window, upside down and standing on the ceiling like a bat. Nobody minded the Joker’s presence because no one else was in the barracks; the sun was about to set and most of the Heartian Royal Guard had gone home to rest. Lovino, technically, was the guard stationed to the barracks to make sure no one ransacked the place overnight. He didn’t know where his companion guard was, but that didn’t matter. The worse Lovino had to face was a lack of sleep.

And a bothersome Joker.

Gilbert clicked his tongue. “You know...” Lovino could hear Gilbert’s light footsteps on the ceiling. “Tomorrow’s the start of Saint Valentín’s Festival. You attending?”

At a lack of response, Gilbert huffed and jumped off the ceiling to flip to the ground. He rested his arms on Lovino’s head (who stopped rubbing his spear at the contact) and whispered, “You going there with a lover~?”

Lovino sighed, tossing his rag away. “I don’t have time to enjoy festivals,” he grumbled.

“Hey! He finally speaks!” Gilbert mockingly cheered, poking Lovino in the arm. “And what do you mean you don’t have time? You can’t tell me you don’t have time for a whole week.”

“I kind of have to work.” Lovino pushed Gilbert off of him, turning to face the other with a glare. “I’m stationed at the castle the whole week during the Festival.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile on his face. “Really? The _whole_ week? I highly doubt Toni would do that to you. 

Lovino’s glare deepened.

“So I ask again: you going to the Festival with a lover?” He asked teasingly. “I wouldn’t be surprised. With a cute face like yours, you should have tons of people lining up to be with you.”

“I don’t _want_ to go to the festival,” Lovino scoffed, waving Gilbert away. His face increasingly turned red in the candlelight. “The Festival’s only for saps who need a reason to spend a whole week to have sex.”

Gilbert snickered at the crude description. “Aww, you know it’s more than that. You shouldn’t disrespect your ancestors like that.”

“I don’t give a damn about my ancestors.”

Lovino picked up his rag to continue cleaning his spear again (even though it was more than clean), hoping that that would be the end of the conversation. He heard Gilbert walk around the barracks, inspecting the weapons and flipping through the record. There were a few minutes of silence before Gilbert spoke up again:

“So... You’re not going out with anyone right now?”

Lovino gritted his teeth, clutching his spear tightly. “Why do you care?” He snapped, pressing the rag into the spear.

“Yeesh, I’m just curious,” Gilbert protested, almost whined. “... Do you need help getting someone?”

“ _No_.” Lovino rubbed the rag harder as he continued: “Why the hell would I need your help ‘getting someone’? First off, I can woo someone just fine, and last I checked, you don’t exactly have people lining up to suck your— _Shit!_ ”

Gilbert would’ve laughed at the odd wordplay if he hadn’t whirled around to see Lovino’s palm near his mouth, a trace of red slipping down Lovino’s wrist. The spear clattered to the floor, a blood-stained rag caught by the spear’s tip. Gilbert quickly ran over, carefully taking Lovino’s wrist to inspect the fresh wound. Lovino, for once, didn’t complain.

“You want me to heal this?” Gilbert asked quietly, concernedly.

Lovino scoffed (although it lacked its usual bite) and pointed at a small desk with his other hand. “There’s bandages in the corner over there.”

Bandages suddenly popped into Gilbert’s ready hands, and Gilbert took the time to carefully wrap Lovino’s hand. “You know, I could’ve easily healed it,” he lightly laughed. “Nobody would ask why or how you hurt yourself.”

Lovino shrugged. “Your magic still freaks me out.”

“I swear it’s harmless. I’m getting better at it.” A pin gravitated to Gilbert’s fingers to secure the bandage. They both stared at the bandaged hand for a moment in silence.

Then, out of nowhere, Gilbert leaned down to kiss Lovino’s palm.

“Whuh—” Lovino instinctively jerked his hand away, trying to hide his reddening face. “What the hell was that for?” He didn’t mention that he somewhat felt touched at the gesture and that it... Felt good.

“It was— I was just—” Gilbert looked as flustered as Lovino. A rare flare of color appeared on Gilbert’s face as he sputtered embarrassedly, “You looked like you needed it, you know?”

Instead of stomping away, which Gilbert expected Lovino to do, he stayed quiet. He tenderly ran his thumb across the bandage, where Gilbert kissed it. “... Thanks,” he muttered.

“N-No problem.”

The atmosphere turned fragile and delicate. Neither wanted to speak at the risk of shattering it. At the same time, however, they knew someone had to address the situation. Lovino’s toes curled; Gilbert’s heart thudded. What could they say after this?

“You kiss anywhere else?”

Gilbert looked up, startled, into Lovino’s eyes. They flashed with a curious, almost challenging light.

“I can kiss anywhere you want,” Gilbert grinned, although he couldn’t hide the catch in his voice. The knot in his stomach. The coil in his heart. “Where do you want to start?”

And suddenly, he was standing, leaning down, capturing Lovino’s lips in his own. Lovino sat at the edge of the stool to accommodate for height. Gilbert delicately intertwined his fingers around Lovino’s non-bandaged hand, and Lovino sat taller in attention.

“Don’t make me fall off the damn chair,” Lovino muttered out of the kiss, grabbing Gilbert by the fabric of Gilbert’s coat as the other laughed.

“I could make you fall into bed,” Gilbert joked with a grin.

Lovino broke the kiss to stare. “Take me to dinner first, dear Lord. I’m not that desperate.” A smile tugged at his lips as he said that, however, and he tried to rub the blush off his face.

“Mm, then how about...” Gilbert placed another kiss on the squirming Lovino, this time on the nose. “How about sometime during Saint Valentín’s Festival? My treat!”

Lovino pretended to ponder the idea, then sighed in mock resignation. “I hope this isn’t an excuse to have sex with someone during the Festival.”

 “Anything for my ancestors.”

Lovino had to bury his face in Gilbert’s shoulder to stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should feel ashamed for writing this but I'm not.


End file.
